It Should Be You
by skimmy77
Summary: "Stop The Wedding" Trope - Felicity moved to Starling City with her mother for the city's prep school, where she met Thea, her best friend. Oliver Queen was a POW, rescued by John Diggle. Sparks flew the minute they met, but he didn't feel he deserved her. She's about to marry another man, just as Oliver finds the courage to live again. Is he too late? Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A big thank you to Jay (smoakinamell) for beta'ing this fic!**

 **Trigger Warnings for PTSD, alcoholism, and mild Raylicity.**

* * *

 **Present Day**

Felicity took deep, calming breaths against the butterflies that attacked her stomach, while her fingers massaged the beaded fabric over her belly. Her perfectly painted reflection stared back at her, framed by long, side-swept bangs. The expression reflected in the mirror should have been glowing with ecstasy; instead, her brows were furrowed and her lips curved the wrong way. It was the external evidence of the war inside her mind.

She heard two knocks, and anticipation buzzed through her chest. When the door opened to reveal Thea, her best friend and maid of honor, Felicity tried not to look visibly disappointed. But Thea noticed anyway.

"Don't get too excited," she teased. "It's just me."

Felicity closed her eyes and let out a nervous laugh. "Sorry." She bit her lip as the question lingered on the tip of her tongue. "Is he-"

Thea pressed her lips together and shook her head.

Felicity hid her pain behind a smile. "Right," she said, trying to sound unaffected. "Doesn't matter." She tried to ignore the sharp pangs in her chest.

Thea walked up behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "He'll be here. John's tracking him down now."

Felicity took a deep breath and shook off her emotions. The angry apathy she forced into her heart was familiar armor against heartbreak. She wouldn't let him ruin her day. "Doesn't matter," she repeated, a little bit louder. "It's the happiest day of my life, and no one can take that away from me."

Thea's reflection showed something like pity, or worry, at Felicity's statement.

"Stop that," Felicity scolded, pointing a finger at Thea through the mirror. "I'm fine."

"Okay," she conceded, throwing her hands up in surrender.

* * *

 ** _Eleven Years Ago_**

 _It was the best prep school within a thousand miles, they said. A brilliant mind like Felicity's needed more than the Las Vegas public schools could provide. So when Felicity turned 14, Donna made the difficult decision to move to Starling City and start over. There was nothing she wouldn't do for her baby girl._

 _"_ _How was your first day of school, baby?"_

 _"_ _It was great!" Felicity said, beaming at her mother, and then proceeded to babble about all the computers and technology available at the school._

 _"_ _That's wonderful," Donna said, trying to keep up. "Did you make any friends?"_

 _The joy on her face dulled suddenly, as if turning off a switch._

 _Donna's heart broke. "Don't worry, baby," she said, holding her daughter close. "Give it some time."_

* * *

 _Making friends didn't come easily to Felicity. Most people didn't understand her. They were often intimidated by her genius, and the crueler ones harassed her for it._

 _And then, one day, when a particularly nasty crew of girls gathered around her locker, one voice piped up in her defense._

 _"_ _Do you really have nothing better to do than pick on little girls? You're all pathetic."_

 _The crew of mean girls turned around, and Felicity cringed for the newcomer's fate._

 _"This one's not worth it, Queen," the leader said. "Move on."_

 _Felicity scrunched her nose in confusion._ Queen?

 _"You should move on," the new girl said. "Or this year's Halloween party is gonna have four less invites."_

 _To Felicity's wonder, the mean girls left, leaving her face to face with a short, freckled brunette._

 _"Hi," she greeted with a smile. "I'm Thea Queen."_

 _"Felicity Smoak," she replied with slightly numb lips._

 _"_ _Come on, follow me." She grabbed Felicity by the elbow and led her down the hallway._

 _"_ _Okay." Felicity stared at the brunette with wonder and a little fear. Who was this creature that could call off girls a foot taller than her, with a brashness that was as charming as it was effective?_

 _The short, precocious brunette tossed a glance back at Felicity and smirked. "Don't be so scared, I'm not gonna bite."_

 _"_ _Unless I ask you to, I guess," Felicity blurted, not quite in control of her mouth._

 _Thea's eyes widened with shock as she barked a laugh. "Wow," she marveled, "we are gonna be such good friends."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Thea left the room to take a call from John Diggle, excusing herself with a reassuring smile. "I'm sure he found Ollie by now," she said in an effort to assuage her friend's worry. Thea knew that for all of Felicity's bluster, she would be heartbroken if Oliver didn't show up.

"Talk to me, John," Thea said as she shut the door behind her. "Did you find him?"

Diggle growled in frustration. "I've checked the club and the house. I'm about to check the docks next. If he's not there, I might hit up every bar in Starling City to find his ass."

Thea sighed. "God, I hope he's at the docks." She didn't want to think about the latter scenario.

"You and me both. How's Felicity?"

"You know how she is," she said with a frown. "She's got a brave face on, but I know it hurts her that he's not here."

Diggle sighed. His frustration was palpable. "I'll find him, Thea."

"I know you will, John. You always do."

* * *

 ** _Three Years Ago_**

 _The rescue operation was a success, and Sgt. John Diggle's team had pulled out all but one of the POWs from the bunker. The last one lay on the damp stone floor in a fetal position, facing the wall._

 _"Hey, soldier," Diggle called softly, approaching the kid with caution. "You're going home."_

 _There was no response._

 _"I'm going to turn you over," he warned, before tugging on the kid's waist._

 _He looked older than he probably was, with long, stringy hair and a full beard. His eyes were open and glazed over, staring through Diggle as if he wasn't there. There were some mean looking scars on his bare torso that would need extensive medical attention, and a homemade tattoo over his left pectoral in the shape of a multi-pointed star._

 _"_ _Hey, kid," he whispered, trying to get a response. "You're safe now. You're going home."_

 _The silence stretched out without a sound or movement from the kid. Diggle reached out and touched his shoulder, trying to reassure him through touch. Something about him tugged at Diggle's heart, reminding him of his little brother._

 _His eyes finally shifted and made contact with Diggle's, who blinked as something tangible between them clicked. The blue of the kid's eyes intensified, displaying pure, naked terror._

 _Diggle reached for his face, and the kid flinched. "It's okay," he reassured, stroking his cheek. "I got you. You're safe."_

 _"_ _Help me," he said, his voice cracking with fear._

 _"_ _I got you," Diggle repeated. "You're safe."_

 _The kid reached up to grab his hand, clinging to it with all his might. Diggle placed his other hand on top, patting it in a gesture of comfort. "Do you remember your name, soldier?"_

 _"_ _Sergeant Oliver Queen, 10th Mountain," he recited by rote._

 _"_ _Okay, Sergeant Queen," Diggle said, helping his new friend to his feet, "let's get you home."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

He found Oliver at the docks, staring out at the open water with his feet dangling over the edge. As Diggle drew closer, dismay filled his heart as he noticed what Oliver held in his hands: a bottle of something, most likely alcoholic.

"I can't do it, John," Oliver said as soon as Diggle was within earshot. He didn't sound drunk, at least.

"Do what?" Diggle asked, taking a seat beside his friend. "Drink that scotch? Or watch Felicity get married?"

Oliver shoved the bottle into Diggle's chest. The foil around the opening was still intact, the alcohol inside untouched.

"Either," Oliver muttered, lowering his head into his hands.

Relief and pride filled Diggle's heart at the evidence of Oliver's fortitude. He held the bottle by the neck and raised it in the air. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you."

Oliver snorted. "You shouldn't be. If I was a better person, I wouldn't have bought it in the first place."

"You didn't drink it," Diggle said. "You are a better person."

Oliver pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

Diggle gave Oliver's shoulder an affectionate squeeze. "Eighteen months ago, you would have gone through this entire bottle and chased it with another. You sat here with this bottle in your hands and didn't break your streak." He leaned closer to speak into Oliver's ear. "You are a better person."

Oliver's hand moved from the bridge of his nose to his forehead, rubbing it compulsively. "I'm a coward," he whispered, his voice strangled with tears.

Diggle sighed. He wrapped his arm around Oliver's shoulders, pulling him into his side. "Maybe," he admitted, and Oliver laughed.

"Thanks, Dig. You always keep it real."

"Speaking of keeping it real," he said, measuring his words, "it's not too late, you know."

Oliver scoffed. "I'd say it's a mile past too late, Dig."

Diggle shrugged. "Not until she says 'I do.'"

Oliver shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. She's pissed at me. I can't just go there and...and interrupt their wedding. This isn't the movies."

"You're gonna lose her forever, man."

Oliver shoved Diggle's arm away and shot to his feet. "You don't think I know that?" he shouted. "Fuck!" He snatched the bottle out of Diggle's hands and flung it into the bay, before collapsing to his knees, clutching at his hair.

Diggle got up and crouched down beside him. "You have to go talk to her, man. You have to try."

Oliver shook his head as he continued rocking on his knees.

Diggle stood up, equal parts angry and desperate for his friend. There was one tactic left. "On your feet, soldier," he commanded, infusing his voice with as much authority as he could muster.

Oliver's rocking ceased, and his hands fell away from his head.

"Do I need to tell you twice?" Diggle shouted.

The military training Diggle counted on kicked in, and Oliver scrambled to his feet, standing at attention before him.

Diggle got into his face. "You have survived things no one should ever experience. Men have broken your body and tried to break your soul. You will face your fears because your fears don't own you. And you owe it to Felicity to be at her wedding. To do anything less would be dishonorable."

Oliver blinked up at him, breathing heavily as Diggle's words sunk in. After a moment, he finally nodded.

Diggle backed down, relaxing his body. "Good." He laid a hand on Oliver's shoulder. "And I mean it. It's not too late."

Oliver swallowed, and nodded again.

Diggle smiled. "Let's get you to the wedding."


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/N: One thing I forgot to mention, I aged Thea up for this fic. She's two years younger than Felicity._**

* * *

 ** _Three Years Ago_**

 _"_ _Thea, relax," Felicity said, watching as Thea paced back and forth in her room._

 _"_ _How can I relax?" she cried, chewing on her nails. "What if he doesn't remember me? What if he has amnesia? What if-"_

 _"_ _He doesn't have amnesia," Felicity reassured._

 _"_ _Last time he saw me, I was twelve! That was eight years ago! What if I changed too much and he doesn't even recognize me?"_

 _"_ _Thea." Felicity took a hold of Thea's hands, calming her motions. "You're his baby sister. No matter how much you've grown, he'll always recognize you. And love you."_

 _There was a knock at the door, and Raisa poked her head through. "Miss Thea, Mister Oliver is home."_

 _Thea froze at the announcement, and then she bolted out of the room. Felicity chuckled, and followed her out._

 _Felicity stopped at the top of the stairs, staring at the sandy haired Greek Adonis at the bottom. Oliver had joined the Army before she and her mother came to Starling, so she'd only seen Oliver in pictures and home movies. She didn't remember him looking like that, with close cropped hair and bright blue eyes that shone with tempered joy. Thea jumped into his arms, and the intense emotion on his face made Felicity's heart stutter._

 _Oliver pulled away from the hug and caught Felicity's gaze. He inhaled sharply and fluttered his lashes, pinning Felicity with his stare._

 _Thea noticed the sparks between them and giggled. Oliver started, and looked at his sister. "Are you going to introduce me?"_

 _"_ _Sure. This is Felicity. I wrote to you about her." She waved Felicity closer, who snapped out of her paralysis and walked down the stairs._

 _"_ _Right," Oliver said, unable to take his eyes off the blonde. "Felicity Smoak. The girl who took care of my sister while I was gone."_

 _"_ _Oliver Queen," she managed to say without stuttering. "I'm really happy you're not dead."_

 _He blinked in surprise._

 _Felicity shut her eyes and cringed. "I mean, of course you're not dead, you're standing right here." She bit her lips before she could do any more damage._

 _He stared at her with his lips pressed together, as if suppressing a smile. Felicity blushed, and his smile widened. "I'm really glad to finally meet you, Felicity."_

 _Felicity smiled back._

* * *

 _The three of them took a walk around the grounds after dinner at Thea's insistence. Felicity had her suspicions about the young Queen's motives, as she darted far ahead as soon as they got outside, leaving Oliver alone with Felicity._

 _They walked in awkward silence for a few steps before Oliver spoke up._

 _"Thank you, again, for looking out for my baby sister all these years. I'm incredibly grateful."_

 _Felicity ducked her head and laughed. "I'm pretty sure she's the one that took care of me. If it hadn't been for her, I might not have made it through prep school alive."_

 _"Oh?" He stared down at her with concern. "Was someone trying to hurt you?"_

 _"No," she said, shaking her head. "Not like that, anyway. Just some people who couldn't handle me being smarter than them. They called me names, stuff like that. Nothing too crazy."_

 _Oliver frowned. "I'm sorry you had to go through that."_

 _Felicity waved her hand at him. "Please. That's nothing compared to-" She clamped her lips shut, but it was too late. Oliver's steps stuttered beside her, along with his breath. Felicity cursed herself silently, and rushed to move past the moment. "Anyway, your sister came to my rescue one day, and made it clear to the whole school that anyone who messed with me was messing with Thea Queen."_

 _She peeked over at Oliver, and noticed his grave expression. He hadn't yet recovered from her previous gaffe, so she continued to babble. "She's a wonderful person, your sister. She has a really great heart, and a fiery spirit to match. I bet she was like that as a kid, huh?"_

 _Oliver finally smiled. "She's the kindest person I know. And fast. I call her 'Speedy' because I couldn't keep up with her when she was little."_

 _Felicity laughed, partially with relief. "Boy, do I understand! You should see us when we go shopping. She flits from store to store while I trail after her with a look of bewilderment."_

 _Oliver laughed. "That sounds like her."_

 _They walked in a more comfortable silence this time, watching Thea in the distance as she frolicked among the trees._

 _"Thank you, Felicity," Oliver murmured._

 _She turned her head. "For what?"_

 _He met her gaze, and the intense blue of his eyes caught Felicity's breath. "For making me laugh. I haven't done that in a very long time."_

 _Felicity felt a warm pang in her chest at his words, both with heartbreak for his tragic years and affection for the vulnerability he displayed. She looped her arm in his impulsively, and said, "You have a really nice laugh. You should do it more often."_

 _He squeezed her arm with an affectionate smile._

* * *

 **Present Day**

Felicity stared out of the bridal suite window, looking at the ceremony setup outside. Guests were already being seated. Ray Palmer, billionaire genius, head of QC's Applied Sciences, and her groom, chatted with and charmed everyone he met. She could do worse, she supposed. He was a good match, and there was adequate affection between them. Her mother was enthusiastic about it, but she might have been excited about someone else, as well, if he had ever gotten his head out of his ass.

Felicity shut down those thoughts. It was no use at this point. Oliver was too afraid to reach for happiness, and Felicity wasn't going to wait forever. Ray was a good man, and she cared about him. Wasn't that enough?

Thea came back into the room. Despite all thoughts to the contrary, Felicity turned with hope in her heart.

Thea smiled. "He's on his way."

Her stomach roiled with anxiety. She turned back to the window, her expression vacillating between a smile and a frown. It was completely unfair. How could one person upend her emotional stability just by existing? She took a deep breath against the butterflies in her stomach.

"You okay?"

Felicity faced her friend and nodded. "I'm fine."

Thea tilted her head, narrowing her eyes with suspicion. "You can't lie to me, Smoak. I know you better than I know myself."

Felicity closed her eyes and sighed. "I _will_ be fine," she amended.

Thea sat on the windowsill and took Felicity's hand in hers. "Are you sure about this?" She looked out the window. "About him?"

"Don't start, Thea," Felicity begged.

"I just want you to be happy. Does he make you happy?"

She paused before answering. "He doesn't make me cry."

Thea rolled her eyes. "I can't believe you movie quoted me. May I remind you that she ended up with Danny Ocean in that movie? And they lived happily ever after?"

"Bad example," she replied, walking away from the window.

"And the guy that didn't make her cry was a bad guy. Maybe Ray-"

"So what?" Felicity cried, cutting her off. "I don't see anyone offering an alternative!"

"You know what Ollie's like, what he's been through."

"I know!" Felicity fell to a seat on the couch. "I know," she repeated softly. "But he made it very clear that there would be nothing between us. Multiple times. What am I supposed to do with that?"

Thea moved toward the couch, and sat beside Felicity to give her a hug. "I don't know," she conceded. "But if he changed his mind, would you?"

Felicity rubbed her temples. "I'm not going to entertain that question because it's never going to happen."

"Never say never," Thea said, rocking her gently.

Felicity rolled her eyes.

* * *

 ** _Two Years Ago_**

 _It became a weekly tradition, having dinner with the Queens and going for a long stroll around the mansion. For a year, Felicity shared her life story with Oliver, and Oliver shared bits and pieces of his. Even when he moved out of the mansion to live with John Diggle (whom she met shortly after he returned stateside), Oliver made it a point to be with his family whenever Felicity was there. And for a year, the crackling tension between them grew and blossomed._

 _But nothing ever happened._

 _Felicity had turned down a couple of suitors in that year, putting all her hopes in someone else. Thea had encouraged her to make the first move, but that wasn't her style. Also, she was unsure of Oliver's feelings. She didn't want to ruin what was becoming the most important friendship of her life by exposing her crush, even if it seemed, at times, that he returned her feelings._

 _So when Ray Palmer, a man she admired and found attractive, asked her out to dinner, she didn't say no right away. She needed to know where this thing with Oliver stood, once and for all._

 _During the following post-dinner walk, she broached the subject with a little anxiety. "Ray Palmer asked me out," Felicity said, testing the waters for Oliver's reaction._

 _He hesitated on his next step before recovering his composure. "Oh?"_

 _"Yeah."_

 _They walked in tense silence, each waiting for the other to continue._

 _"What did you tell him?" he finally asked._

 _Felicity studied Oliver's profile. His lips were turned down in a slight frown, but otherwise he seemed neutral._

 _"I told him I had to think about it," she said, keeping her eyes on his face._

 _He turned his head toward her but didn't make eye contact. He came to a stop and stared at the horizon, biting his bottom lip as his brow furrowed._

 _Felicity turned to face him, and placed a tentative hand on his arm. "Oliver."_

 _He took a deep breath before lowering his eyes to meet hers._

 _She searched his gaze, trying to get a read on him, but he retreated into a stoic shell. Her heart started to break. She had to try one more time. "Should I tell him no?"_

 _He stared at Felicity with a blank expression. It left her feeling cold. "You should go out with him. He's a good man." He pulled out of her grip and excused himself, before walking back toward the house._

 _Felicity's hand hung in the air, clinging to the spot where Oliver's arm had been seconds ago._

* * *

 _A week later, Felicity knocked on John's door. The sight that greeted her gave her a shock._

 _It was Oliver, in a t-shirt and sweats, a week of stubble on his cheeks and his hair unkempt. He had a bottle of something amber in his hand._

 _"_ _Felicity." His other hand shot up to smooth his hair into place. "I wasn't expecting you."_

 _"_ _You missed dinner." She cringed internally at her lack of manners. "Sorry, I meant...I missed you."_

 _Oliver blinked as her words obviously affected him._

 _"_ _Can I come in?"_

 _Oliver stepped back and extended his arm, waving her in._

 _She caught a powerful whiff of scotch when she passed him, and her heart broke for her friend. Clearly he wasn't doing well._

 _"_ _Have a seat," he offered, waving at the couch. "Do you want some water, or anything?"_

 _She shook her head, and just patted the seat beside her._

 _Oliver seemed at a loss, staring at the seat with confusion on his face. He took a step toward her, before retreating to place the bottle on the dining room table. He approached Felicity again, only to sit down on the armchair furthest from her._

 _She patted the seat beside her again, not giving up._

 _He stood up and came toward her like a puppy that had been abused, expecting recrimination and punishment. He sat beside her with his head hung low, taking on a posture of shame._

 _Her heart broke a little more for her friend. She pulled him close and ran her fingers through his hair, down his back, trying to communicate reassurance through her touch. "I'm not going to judge you, Oliver," she whispered._

 _His body sagged as all tension melted away, and he leaned into her touch. "Sorry I missed dinner," he said._

 _She wanted to bring up last week, but she didn't want to lose Oliver to his stoic shell again. "Will you be there next week?" she asked instead._

 _Oliver sighed, and rubbed his forehead. "I'll try."_

 _They sat in silence after that. The topic was on the tip of her tongue, but she kept biting it back, afraid to broach it. She breathed a sigh of relief when he brought it up first._

 _"_ _Did you go out with Palmer?"_

 _She played with the short hairs on Oliver's neck as she worked up her courage. "Not yet."_

 _He turned his head toward her. "No?" His voice almost sounded hopeful._

 _"_ _No, I...I'm still thinking about it."_

 _Oliver let out a long sigh and held his head in his hands. "Felicity-" He got to his feet and started pacing with his hands on his hips._

 _"_ _I just need to know," she said, getting to her feet as well. "I need to know if I'm imagining something between us, or if it's mutual."_

 _He rubbed the back of his neck, remaining silent, and then he spoke. "You're not imagining it."_

 _"_ _Look." She walked up to him and placed a hand on his chest. "I know things have been hard for you. I know you're having a hard time. Let me help you. I want to be there for you."_

 _"_ _Felicity." He stared down at her, a tortured expression on his face. He put his hand over hers, squeezing it before pushing it away. "I'm not in any position to be in a relationship right now. Maybe not ever."_

 _"_ _I don't believe that," she countered, following him as he walked away from her. "You don't have to go through this alone. You don't have to_ be _alone, Oliver."_

 _"_ _I'm not alone. I have Diggle." He stopped to lean on the dining room table with both hands, staring down at the bottle he left there._

 _"_ _And I'm glad for that," Felicity continued. "But who holds you at night? Who chases the bad dreams away?"_

 _He whirled on her. "The last person that tried to do that got my hands around her throat!"_

 _Felicity recoiled from his anger, her heart thudding from the unexpected volume._

 _Oliver slammed a fist on the table, making Felicity jump. "I'm sorry," he grunted, forcing himself to open his fist. "Sorry," he repeated._

 _"_ _Who was it?" she croaked._

 _He placed his open hand on the table, and Felicity noticed it shaking lightly. "My mother."_

 _Felicity swallowed. "Is that why you moved out?"_

 _Oliver nodded._

 _She approached him cautiously, placing her fingers on his back before settling her palm against him. "I'm sure she understands, Oliver."_

 _Oliver took a quavering breath. "I'm a danger to everyone I love, Felicity. I have to be alone."_

 _"Oliver," she cried softly, her eyes welling with tears._

 _"Forget about me, Felicity. I'm damaged goods. You deserve better."_

 _Tears spilled over onto her cheeks. She leaned into his shoulder and silently cried as her heart broke for this man she cared about._

 _"Please leave," he whispered, his trembling voice betraying his pain._

 _"Oliver-"_

 _His body stiffened, and then he shouted. "Leave!"_

 _Felicity startled and took a step back. Her tears fell faster as she stared at Oliver's rigid form. She didn't want to leave him in his pain. But she respected his wishes, and left._


	3. Chapter 3

**Present Day**

The twenty minute ride back to the wedding hall was mostly quiet, as Diggle concentrated on navigating traffic, while Oliver brooded, biting on the pad of his thumb.

"I've hurt her, Dig," he confessed, breaking the silence. "In the process of trying to protect her, I broke her heart. She's never going to hear me out."

Diggle sighed, leaning against the headrest as he waited at a red light. "I think you'd be surprised. That girl loves you, beyond reason. Just be honest with her. She'll hear you out."

"Last time we talked about...us...she walked out in tears. She said she was done waiting for me, and I told her that was a good idea. She's gonna kick me out as soon as I start talking."

"Well," Diggle said, rubbing his head, "make sure you say everything before she shuts that door."

Oliver turned his head and gaped. "That's your advice?"

Diggle shrugged.

"God," Oliver groaned, rubbing his forehead. "I'm going to lose her, Dig."

"You're not gonna lose her, man," Diggle reassured. "I have faith in you."

Oliver sighed in resignation, as he usually did when someone built him up. He had trouble receiving compliments. "Thanks, Dig."

"Anytime."

They finally reached the facilities, and Diggle pulled up to the valet.

"You ready?" Diggle asked, glancing at his friend.

"No," Oliver replied, and got out of the car.

* * *

 ** _Eighteen months ago_**

 _Oliver heard Felicity's rapid footsteps before she rushed into his room, looking pale and rumpled. She dropped into the chair beside his bed. Now that she was close to him, he noticed the tear streaks on her face. He raised a hand to her cheek to wipe her tears away._

 _"You scared the shit out of me," she whispered, holding back more tears._

 _"I'm so sorry," he replied, and he was. He had already gotten an earful from his parents and his sister, which had been difficult to bear. To see Felicity broken by his near death experience was the final straw._

 _"I'm going to dry out in a clinic Dig found for me," he continued. "This will never happen again."_

 _"Good." Felicity swiped a finger under her eye. "I'll drain your trust fund into a charity for endangered pygmy sloths if you die on me again."_

 _"Hey." He pulled her hand to his cheek. "I'm okay. I'm not dead."_

 _"John said he couldn't feel a pulse when he found you. He had to start chest compressions." She sniffled. "You were dead."_

 _He closed his eyes against the pain in her voice. He moved her hand down to his chest. "It's beating again. I'm here."_

 _Felicity concentrated on the rhythm beneath her hand. The expression on her face grew steadily calmer as she matched her breathing to his. Then she lowered her head to his chest, placing her ear above his heart. "I love you," she whispered with her eyes closed._

 _Those words made Oliver's heart soar as much as it broke. He wanted so badly to say it back to her, to take her love for himself and give it back. But he was even less worthy now, less ready to be the man she deserved. Especially when he almost drank himself to death._

 _"You shouldn't," he said, caressing her head._

 _His words impacted her slowly. For a moment, she didn't move. The only sign that she heard was the stilling of her breath._

 _She opened her eyes and stared at his chin, before raising them to look into his eyes. The utter pain and fury he saw there pierced through to his soul, and he feared the coming confrontation._

 _Felicity gradually raised her head, her eyes fixed on his. Her nostrils flared, and she opened her mouth a couple of times before she spoke. "Nothing's changed?"_

 _Oliver lowered his eyes._

 _"You died, and nothing has changed?"_

 _He licked his lips. "Felicity-"_

 _"I would have thought dying would give you a different perspective on life. On us."_

 _He shook his head. "If anything, it only proves my point. You're too young to be a widow."_

 _Felicity shot to her feet. "Stop being such a martyr! I love you, and I know you love me. Don't even deny it!"_

 _"I'm not denying it," he challenged. "But you're much better off with someone else, someone who won't attack you if you interrupt their nightmare or have irrational bouts of rage! I would never wish someone like me on my sister, why would I want that for you? It's because I love you that I want better for you!"_

 _Felicity's face crumpled as tears fell in earnest. "But you're getting help now. There's hope for you-"_

 _"Felicity," he said, cutting her off, "I will always be a monster. And I will always be an alcoholic, even if I'm sober for fifty years. You need to walk away from me and follow your head on this, not your heart."_

 _She let out a sob, and fled toward the door. She stopped to speak one more time. "Things with Ray are getting pretty serious. He might pop the question."_

 _Oliver's heart broke, but he nodded in understanding. "I hope he does."_

 _Felicity lowered her head as sobs wracked her chest. She raised her head once more and said, "I'm done waiting for you, Oliver Queen."_

 _He swallowed. "That's probably a good idea."_

 _When she finally left, Oliver turned on his side to grieve for himself._

* * *

 **Present Day**

 _If he changed his mind, would you?_

Felicity stared out the window, with Thea's question planting seeds of doubt in her mind. Although, if she was going to be honest with herself, there had been doubt in her heart long before today. She had silenced those doubts up until now, by convincing herself it was no use daydreaming, because Oliver's decision was clear.

 _But what if he changed his mind?_

What use was it to answer what-ifs? Oliver was more stubborn than anyone she'd ever known, so it would never happen. Dreaming about a future that would never come would only break her already scarred heart, and would bring hurtful baggage into her marriage.

 _But what if…_

What if he changed his mind, five, ten, fifteen years into the future? What if she had two or three children with Ray at that point? What if she had an entire life with Ray, the house, the kids, the fancy white yacht, only to discover that she wasn't really happy? Because he wasn't Oliver?

The door opened with two knocks, and Felicity whirled with her heart in her throat. It was her mother.

"Oh, hi."

"What's this 'oh, hi' business?" She made a beeline for Felicity with open arms. "Look at you! You're so beautiful!"

Felicity accepted her mother's hug, feeling comforted even as instinctual embarrassment kicked in. "Thanks, mom."

Donna pulled back from the hug and studied Felicity's expression. "What's with the sad eyes? It's your wedding day, you should be happy!"

Felicity pulled away and went back to the window, watching as the guests filed in. "I should be," she agreed.

"What's wrong, baby? Are you getting cold feet?"

She sighed. "Is that what this is? Cold feet?"

"I don't know. Why don't you tell me what's on your mind?"

Felicity turned to her mother, dreading the conversation. Her mom had been so excited for the wedding, and Felicity didn't want to disappoint her. "Would you be mad if I told you I wasn't sure about this?"

Donna reached for Felicity's hand, and looked at her daughter with concern. "Honey, of course I wouldn't. The only thing I care about is your happiness."

Felicity lowered her head, relief and affection filling her heart. "I know that, mom."

"Is it Ray? Is it marriage in general?" She caressed Felicity's cheek. "I know I haven't given you a very good example of wedded bliss-"

"No, mom," she interrupted. "You're fine. I'm not feeling weird about marriage in general."

"So, it's Ray?"

Felicity sighed heavily, and stared out at her groom. "He's practically perfect. He's intelligent, and good looking, like Disney prince good looking. And he's more of a sci-fi geek than I am, which is saying a lot."

Donna frowned, studying Felicity's face. "Do you love him?"

"Of course I do, I wouldn't be marrying him if I didn't."

"Then what's the problem?"

Felicity shut her eyes and pressed her forehead against the glass. The first person that came to mind was not her husband-to-be, but rather, another man who had captured her heart three years ago, and had never given it back.

"I'm in love with someone else," she whispered.

"Oh, baby," Donna murmured, pulling Felicity into a hug. "You're in love with Oliver."

Felicity laughed, even as tears welled in her eyes. "Am I that transparent?"

Donna rubbed her back in soothing motions and rocked her gently. "Baby, I watched the two of you for years, at dinners and family get togethers. I saw the way you lit up anytime you talked about him or talked _to_ him. And I was there for you every time that boy made you cry, every time he broke your heart and made you feel like the world was ending. You don't cry like that for a man you're just friends with."

The comfort her mother shared sunk deep into her soul, and Felicity let herself be rocked in silent appreciation. "He doesn't want to be with me," she mourned.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Felicity pulled back and took a deep breath. She carefully dried her eyes and looked out the window again. "That's why I have to marry Ray. Because he's good to me, and I do care about him. I have to move on, because I can't have who I really want."

Donna stroked her cheek as a frown formed on her face. "Oh, honey."

There was a knock on the door.

Donna stood up to answer it. "Oh!" she gasped, and then opened the door wider. Felicity's heart stopped when she saw who it was.

It was Oliver.


	4. Chapter 4

**_One Year Ago_**

 _He was surprised to see her there, standing by her car in front of the clinic._

 _"_ _You're free," Felicity joked as she walked toward him._

 _Oliver stared at her with wonder. "What are you doing here?"_

 _"_ _I came to pick you up." She opened her arms and pulled him into a hug._

 _Oliver wrapped his arms around her tiny body, still in shock. "I thought John was picking me up."_

 _"_ _I made a deal with him," she murmured, holding on to him tight._

 _He stopped thinking and took comfort in her warmth, letting her scent wash over him and seep into his heart. "It's so good to see you." He pulled back and frowned at her. "I thought you were still mad at me."_

 _"_ _Oh, I was mad at you for a while," she nodded, "but it's been six months. And I didn't like the way we ended our last conversation, so I wanted to make up with you."_

 _Oliver let out a breath, feeling incredibly undeserving of her forgiveness. He pulled her in for another hug. "I don't know what to say."_

 _"_ _You're still important to me, Oliver Queen. That will never change."_

 _He was ready to give in to his feelings, to tell her he was wrong, that they loved each other and should be together. He was ready to discover the taste of her lips, the feel of her body, the sounds she would make when he made her feel good. Six months of intense healing had made him a new man, and for the first time since his rescue, he was finally ready to live._

 _Oliver pulled back from the hug and captured her hands. "You're important to me, too," he started, and then his face fell when he felt it._

 _He lifted her left hand, and there it was: a gold band with a solitary diamond on her third finger._

 _"_ _You're engaged," he said, a little breathlessly._

 _Felicity stared up at him and swallowed. "I am."_

 _Oliver blinked several times, and tried to regain his composure. "Ray?"_

 _She bit her lip and nodded._

 _He let go of her hands and took a step back. "Congratulations," he murmured, speaking around the lump in his throat._

 _She stepped toward him and grasped his hands. "We're still friends, right? I can't imagine my life without you in it."_

 _His heart shattered at that word, but he managed to repeat it, for her sake. "Friends. Always."_

* * *

 **Present Day**

Time seemed to stand still. Oliver stared at Felicity, and Felicity stared at Oliver. Donna was caught in between, completely ignored by the pair. Tension crackled in the air, and then Oliver spoke.

"Can I have a moment with your daughter, Donna?" he asked, not taking his eyes off Felicity.

"Of course," she said, and darted out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"You made it," Felicity said after a moment.

"You look beautiful," he replied.

Felicity's paralysis finally broke, and she ran toward him for a hug. "I'm glad you're here."

"I'm sorry I'm late," he whispered into her hair.

She gave him one more squeeze before pulling back. She took in his scruffy appearance and smiled. "You look like shit."

Oliver ducked his head and laughed. "Sorry."

"You haven't…" She made a drinking motion, unable to verbalize her question.

"No," he answered immediately. "No...but I thought about it."

Felicity was keenly aware of why he would want to, and suddenly she was nervous. "Oh?"

Oliver took a hold of her hands and gazed deeply into her eyes, and the butterflies in Felicity's stomach took flight. "I went as far as buying a bottle," he continued, "but every time I went to open it, I saw…Thea. In the hospital. I saw my parents. I saw you."

"Me?"

"I saw how badly I scared you. And I couldn't do it. I couldn't open the bottle."

Tension or not, she was incredibly proud of Oliver. "That's amazing," she said. "You've come a long way."

He gave her a little smile. "I have. And it's because I have so many people in my life that love me. I couldn't have done it without all of you."

Felicity smiled as warmth bloomed in her chest.

"Especially you," he continued, his eyes taking on a soulfulness that pierced through to her core.

Felicity blinked, unsure of where this was going. "Oh?"

"Near the end of my rehab, I had something of a breakthrough. My therapist told me that for years, I learned how to survive, against impossible odds. But she told me I forgot how to live. So she asked me if there was anything on the outside that would make me want to live again, and I thought of you."

Felicity's heart thudded in her chest just as her stomach sank. He wasn't really doing this now, was he? Minutes before her wedding? She took a step back, but her hands stayed caught in Oliver's grip.

He spoke more rapidly. "I know it might be too late, and I know this is terrible timing, but I'm ready to admit that I'm in love with you, and I want to be with you, more than anything."

Felicity started shaking her head. "You want to be with me. Are you kidding me? Why didn't you say something a year ago?"

His expression fell in dismay at her response, but he didn't give up. "Honestly, I thought I was too late. I thought-"

"Too late? You thought a year ago was too late? And you're telling me this ten minutes before my wedding?!" She pulled away from him and stalked to the window.

"Felicity…" His voice was strangled with pain. He walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Please-"

She whirled on him. "I can't believe you! Is it because you just don't want to share me with anyone? You won't be with me, but you don't want anyone else with me either?"

"I do want to be with you," he pleaded. "I'm still terrified I'll hurt you or mess this up, but I've been getting better, feeling better about myself, and I finally found the courage to try. Please, Felicity, just promise me you'll think about it."

"Think about it?" She gaped at him incredulously. "I'm getting married in a few minutes!"

He gripped her arms and stared at her desperately. "I love you, and I know you love me too. You can't deny it."

She narrowed her eyes and frowned. "That's dirty, Queen, using my own words against me."

"I'm sorry," he said, lowering his head. "But you know it's the truth." He closed the final distance between them, and cradled her head in his hands. "I'm madly in love with you, Felicity Smoak." Then he lowered his lips onto hers.

Felicity gasped, despite herself, and froze at the moment of contact. Her heart stuttered and her nerves sparked to life when she felt Oliver's surprisingly full lips press gently against hers. She clutched the fabric on his arm compulsively, and she felt tingling all the way down to her toes, making them curl. A moan escaped from her throat, which triggered one from Oliver. He pressed into her lips a little harder, and his breath grew shaky. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck of their own accord, and her hips swayed into his. The tip of his tongue breached her lips, asking for permission. She opened her mouth, letting him in, and the guttural groan that came from Oliver shuddered straight through her body and into her core. Her fingers flew up into Oliver's hair, and her nails grazed his scalp, drawing even more groans that lit her on fire.

And then she remembered herself, a bride-to-be, kissing a man who wasn't her groom.

Felicity pulled away, shocked at her actions. She stared up at Oliver, who stared back at her with his eyes half-lidded, his lips swollen and his pupils blown. The combination stirred her arousal even more. Her body wanted to continue, but her mind was filled with static. She had to get away. She had to think.

Felicity picked up the hem of her gown and ran out of the bridal suite.

* * *

Objectively, one could look at Thea's actions and consider them morally gray, and she would agree. Tugging on loose strings to unravel a marriage-that-shouldn't-be would definitely fall into the category of less than honorable things to do. But Thea took after her mother, in that her family always came first, even if that meant doing things that were morally questionable. But, honestly, who could blame her? Felicity was already like a sister, and there were sparks between her and Oliver when they first met. In that moment, Thea caught a glimpse of a future that could be, and fell in love. Ever since then, she'd done whatever she could to make that future come true.

Of course, Oliver had to be difficult. Understandable, considering his mental and emotional state. The rough couple of years after his homecoming had threatened Thea's dream future. When Felicity got engaged to Mr. Perfect Teeth, that future seemed even bleaker.

But then, she got the distinct feeling that Oliver had come out of rehab ready to pursue Felicity, and had backed off as soon as he realized she was taken. It became a matter of miscommunication, one that Thea tried to fix for an entire year.

Now it was down to the wire, and if Oliver didn't make his move soon, Thea's dream future would shatter irrevocably. Well, there was always divorce, but then that would get messy, and what if they had kids? No, it was now or never.

So, she did what she had to do, by recruiting Diggle to knock some sense into Oliver, while she planted seeds of doubt in Felicity's mind.

It didn't seem to be going well, as evidenced by Felicity fleeing from the bridal suite like her ass was on fire, with Oliver chasing after her, calling her name.

Felicity disappeared into the women's restroom, and Oliver pleaded with her from the outside.

Thea growled in frustration. "What happened?"

Her brother tapped his forehead against the wall. "I fucked up."

"Let me talk to her." She pushed the door open and peeked inside. "Felicity? It's me."

There was no sound, so she entered the restroom and let the door shut behind her. Past the first hallway was a large sitting area, with plush couches and ornate decorations. Felicity stood leaning against the counter, staring at her reflection.

"You okay?" Thea ventured.

"I just need a minute," Felicity rasped, closing her eyes.

"What happened?"

"Please, Thea," she said. "I need a minute."

"Okay." She was able to stay silent for all of fifteen seconds. "It's three o'clock."

Felicity threw a hand up, halting Thea from speaking further. "Not now. I can't think about that."

"What happened in there?"

"I can't think about that either!" Felicity spun around and began pacing, clenching and unclenching her fists. "I can't go backward but I can't go forward. I can't…" She threw her hands into her hair, messing up her updo. "I just need to pause the world for one minute. Can everything stop just for a minute?"

"Woah, woah, woah," Thea said as she ran to stop her friend from completely ruining her hair. She shoved a few fancy paper towels into her hands instead. "Mess these up, not your hair."

Felicity proceeded to rip them in half with unseeing eyes, fixated as she was on her own thoughts. "Everything is happening too fast."

"Okay," Thea started in a soothing voice. "Why don't I go out there and announce a change to the order of festivities? Move everyone to cocktail hour now, so you can have some time to breathe?"

Felicity seemed to relax at that. "You can do that?"

Thea shrugged. "Why not? I don't think anyone will complain about it. Except maybe Ray, but I can talk to him."

"No!" Felicity shouted, throwing up her hand. "No, I...I should talk to him. But I can't talk to him yet. I need to get my head on straight."

"Can I help you with that?" Thea offered.

Felicity shook her head. "I really just need to think. But I can't hear myself over the panic in my head."

"Okay. I'll buy you some time. Will that help?"

Felicity breathed a sigh of relief. "Tremendously. Thank you, Thea."

"You know I'm here for you." She gave her a sympathetic smile and left the restroom.

Oliver ambushed her as soon as she came out. "How is she?"

Thea recoiled from his fervor. "Okay, first of all, you need to chill. Go talk to John or something. Second, I'm moving everyone to cocktail hour, 'cause girlfriend needs some time. Once I get people moving, you're gonna tell me what happened."

He nodded.

* * *

Felicity took deep breaths, trying to move past her anxiety to a calmer headspace. It was the only way she'd be able to think clearly about her situation. A situation she had hoped for once upon a time, but had given up on long ago.

Oliver wanted to be with her.

Oliver had kissed her.

She had kissed him back.

She was supposed to marry Ray today.

A feeling of doom and dread came with that last thought, twisting up her insides with unease. Even picturing that walk down the aisle made her nauseous, making her body lock up as if she was digging her heels into the ground. That had to be a giant clue as to what she needed to do, but fear of hurting Ray made her heart rebel against it.

Felicity still couldn't wrap her mind around her recent conversation with Oliver. She had convinced herself so thoroughly that it would never happen. Never in a hundred years, she thought, because he was too stubborn.

But he kissed her.

 _I do want to be with you,_ he had said, quite adamantly. _I finally found the courage to try._

It was everything she ever wanted. But why did it make her anxious?

Felicity shook off those thoughts. She could only deal with one thing at a time.

After stalling for a few more minutes, she gave herself a mental kick. It was going to be as painful later as it was right now. There was no use procrastinating.

When she exited the restroom, both Thea and Oliver stopped mid-conversation to look at her. Oliver started to approach her, but she put a hand up.

"Later," she promised, and left to find her groom.

* * *

Oliver stared after Felicity as a feeling of anticipation filled his chest. The way she walked, with firm steps and her head slightly bowed, gave him some hope. That was her game face, her 'I-really-don't-want-to-do-this-but-I-will-because-I-have-to' stride. He gave her a head start, and then trailed after her, leaving a few yards between them.

Thea followed on his heels. "What is she doing?"

"Something good, I hope," he muttered. "Well, not good for one person."

They kept out of sight as they watched Felicity approach Ray, who was chatting with Donna Smoak near the outskirts of the ceremony area. A few words were exchanged with her mother, who left shortly after. Oliver couldn't see Felicity's face, but he could see Ray's. His emotions transitioned from confusion and concern to something darker, stormier. Felicity placed a hand on his arm, which he shook off. Oliver could see him mouth one word: 'Why?' The unmistakable look of a broken heart slipped into his expression, as his frown deepened and his brow furrowed. Oliver almost felt bad for him.

Felicity stretched up on her toes to kiss Ray's cheek, and then headed back toward the main building.

Oliver didn't bother trying to hide his presence. Felicity spared him a single glance as she walked by, but continued on without a word. He trailed after her.

"Felicity!"

She held up a finger without turning around. "Later!"

He watched as she disappeared into the bridal suite, only to emerge with her purse. She went further down the hall toward the exit, and he ran after her again.

"Felicity, please, can we talk?"

She whirled on him. "I said later. I'm not ready to deal with you right now. I just broke up with my fiancée. I need some time."

"How much time?" he asked as dismay filled his heart.

She shook her head. "I don't know, Oliver. Not too long, I promise."

He forced himself to accept that, as he watched her walk away yet again.

* * *

 **A/N: One chapter left. I just finished tweaking the rest of this, and I can't wait to share it with you. Last chap will be posted in an hour or so.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Two weeks later**

Oliver paced in the living room, stopping by the window every once in a while to check the driveway, before resuming his anxious tour around the room. Thea watched him with amusement. A few years ago, she was the one pacing, and Felicity was her rock, while they both waited for Oliver to show up. Now it was Oliver pacing, Thea being the calm one, as they waited for Felicity to show up with her mother.

"They'll get here when they get here, Ollie," she tried to reassure her brother, but he didn't even hear her.

"Have you talked to her at all?" he asked, biting his thumb. "Has she said anything about where her head was at?"

"I tried. She was evasive. But she sounded better."

Oliver paused in his tracks as he considered that. "That could go either way."

Thea stood and pulled her brother into a hug. "You're gonna give yourself a stroke if you keep worrying about this."

He let out a breath and relaxed in her arms. "I can't help it. She's everything to me."

"She's everything to me, too," she murmured. "Well, besides you."

Oliver huffed, and ruffled Thea's hair. "Right back at you, sis."

They both heard the sound of an engine, followed by car doors opening. Oliver ran to the window to look. "She's here," he blurted, and proceeded to groom himself needlessly. He speed-walked to the door, and Thea followed. He swung the door open before the bell had a chance to ring, and then froze with his gaze on Felicity.

Felicity froze as well, and then smiled, her features softening with affection.

Thea turned her attention to Donna. "Welcome back!" She pulled her in for a hug. "You guys are so tan! Fiji was good to you!"

Donna squeezed her once before letting go. "Oh it was wonderful! And very generous of Ray."

"Oh, no," Felicity interrupted, breaking eye contact with Oliver to look at her mother. "That was all me. I wouldn't have gone otherwise."

Donna nodded in appreciation. "Well, then, thank you for a lovely familymoon, sweetheart." She turned her attention back to Thea and winked. "Let's give these two a moment, shall we?"

Thea giggled, and followed Donna into the house.

* * *

Felicity smiled up at Oliver, who looked back at her with complicated emotions behind his eyes. He drank her in like a man in a desert stared at an oasis. But there was also a fair bit of trepidation as well, as if he was awaiting sentencing. She wanted to dispel that anxiety as soon as possible, so she stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him.

His arms wrapped around her back instantly, and she felt his body sag as tension melted away. "It's so good to see you," he whispered, his voice cracking with emotion.

Felicity breathed in his scent, and felt like she could stay in this position for hours. "It's good to see you too."

They lingered in the doorway, swaying against each other, and time passed. Felicity finally pulled away with a breath. "You give really good hugs," she said, gazing into his eyes. Now she saw an abundance of affection and warmth in those vivid blues. But the anxiety had yet to completely disappear.

"I only give those kind of hugs to you, Felicity," he murmured.

She closed her eyes as warmth bloomed in her chest. This was the thing she came back for, the thing she wrestled with for two weeks. The way he said her name, the words only he could speak that could stir up her soul. Feelings that, unfortunately, came with a side of distrust, and that was why she was here.

Felicity opened her eyes. "Walk with me?" she asked, gesturing outside the house.

"Sure." He stepped forward and shut the door behind him.

Felicity linked her arm through his, and they walked in silence for a bit.

"Do you still mean it?" she asked.

"Yes," he said, expelling a relieved breath. "Absolutely."

"It's not just because you didn't want me marrying anyone?"

Oliver shut his eyes with a frown. "No."

"That was probably the only sticking point in my thoughts," she explained. "The timing of your...proposal, for lack of a better word. I couldn't be sure."

Oliver sighed. "I'm sorry. I should have said something sooner."

"It's okay," she reassured, patting his arm. "I'm not saying this to make you feel bad."

"I know you're not. But the fact that the timing made you doubt me at all, that's on me. And I'm sorry."

"But you still mean it."

He stared down at her, his expression sincere. "Yes. I still mean it."

Felicity sighed. "I need you to know something."

"Okay," he said, swallowing his anxiety.

"You know my dad left when I was little. And I've been on my own a lot in my life. Well, until I met Thea," she remembered with a nostalgic smile. "My point is, I have my own issues. My own baggage. Mine happens to make me protective of my heart, and I can come across as cold. Closed off. It's just a defense mechanism."

"Okay," Oliver said slowly, his eyebrows lowering in confusion.

"Just like your defense mechanism is to run when you're afraid. Retreat into yourself, and push people away."

He didn't respond, and simply stared at her, clearly anxious.

Felicity stopped walking and stood in front of him. She searched his gaze for a long moment before speaking. "I need to know that you're really in this with me. That even when things get hard, and you feel like running away, or pushing me away, that you won't, because that's exactly the thing that will trigger my fears."

"Hey," Oliver said, grabbing her arms. "I promise you that I am in this with every fiber of my being. But I can't promise that I won't freak out, or fall off the wagon, or fuck things up somehow. I'm a mess."

She caressed his cheek with a smile. "I know what I'm getting into. I've known you for three years, Oliver Queen. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm kind of a genius."

Oliver chuckled. "That has not escaped my notice."

Felicity nodded once. "Good. And, I'm sorry to tell you this, but we're gonna have to take it slow."

Oliver blinked. "Slow?"

"Yeah. I mean, I just got out of a long relationship. I don't want you to be my rebound, you know?"

Oliver stared at her, his expression uncertain. She couldn't keep a straight face for long; her lip twitched into a smirk.

Oliver laughed out loud and pulled her into his arms. "You almost had me there, Smoak," he rasped, inches away from her lips.

Felicity giggled. "Three years is long enough, don't you think?"

A mischievous grin appeared on his face, and he answered her with a kiss.

 ** _The End (for now)_**

* * *

 **A/N:** **Thanks for joining me on this ride! This fic was born after watching a comedy that had a "stop the wedding" moment, and I wondered if there were any Olicity fics with that trope. I was going to post all of almost 10,000 words in one go, but my beta (smoakinamell) made the suggestion to post it in chapters. Not sure if I did it right, maybe I should have posted a chapter a day, but I couldn't wait.**

 **Also, I have probably a dozen side stories in this 'verse, as per usual. I'd be open to prompts in this little world, so if there's something specific you want to see, send me a note via tumblr (skcolicity) and if it inspires me, I'll write it!**


End file.
